


I Wanna Dance With Somebody

by goshmckinley



Category: The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: Dancing, M/M, arnaba if you squint, but he can dance so there's that, connor's got anxiety, mcpriceley, they say fuck a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 14:12:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11015034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goshmckinley/pseuds/goshmckinley
Summary: In which a stupid (only it's not stupid) chore chart leads to Connor's worst nightmare:being alone with Elder Price.





	I Wanna Dance With Somebody

**Author's Note:**

> oh gosh, i just joined this site and i have no idea what's going on.
> 
> anyway, here's some mcpriceley!

"Alright, Elders, the activity board is up for anyone who wants anything to do!"

Elder McKinley smiled with pride at his colourful bulletin board, lined with a bright pink trim that drew attention to the bold blue letters in the centre that read, predictably: "ACTIVITY BOARD." It was originally used for the group's daily missionary duties, but since they'd all been excommunicated from the church, they hadn't really had any use for it. In fact, since the whole issue with the Mission President, the elders of the former District Nine were actually rather bored-- most of them had abandoned the major rules, but still went to bed promptly at ten just because they had nothing to do. Connor McKinley, being the crafty man that he was, decided to spare them another two years of boredom by devising a plan: a colourful bulletin board with lists of interesting things to do (as interesting as Uganda could make something, anyway) and little slots for the names of the people doing them. For example, there was safari exploration, campfire storytelling, driving out to different historic sites, or even just staying home and playing a board game or something. Anything was better than laying around moping all the time (even though he was the one secretly moping, but that was beside the point).

The elders had been very dismal lately-- especially Elder Price. And, quite obviously, Elder McKinley noticed.

Even though the younger missionary still held himself higher than everyone else, kept his perfect hair perfect and his dark eyes dark, and threw around curse words that did _not_ give Connor a certain thrill (really, the excitement he felt was just him getting used to hearing vulgarity, it had nothing to do with Elder Price) whenever they passed his lips, he seemed like he was struggling with his faith (and that was natural, what else would a Mormon do when they got kicked out of the church?). Sometimes, even through his own personal struggling-- letting all his feelings out and whatnot-- Connor longed to help his fellow missionary, but gosh, Price made it so hard. Whenever Connor attempted to hold a conversation, he'd get all jittery and nervous and his palms would sweat, and then his heart rate would pick up, and suddenly words weren't a thing anymore. And dang it, Connor McKinley had a way with people and a way with words-- he was appointed District Leader for a reason! It was just unfair the way Elder Price made him feel. He wanted to do something about it, but at the same time, wanted to make it go away; the last time he felt anything like this and acted upon it, he lost his only friend. And he did not want Elder Price to be another Steve Blade. So he kept his adoration to himself (and Poptarts). It was just safer that way.

Elder Cunningham was the first person to show immediate interest in the Activity Board, shooting up from the floor as soon as McKinley set the sharpie down. Once he studied the different activities, he flashed his signature big, toothy grin and excitedly grabbed the marker. "I wanna go to the market with Nebulaphobia!"

Connor was just glad the prophet was so enthusiastic. Once Arnold wrote down 'Arnold and N,' beside the 'Market Shopping,' activity, he smiled. "Alright, Elder Cunningham! Just remember to buy what we all _need_ before you get the things you want. It helps if you make a list!"

Cunningham was out the door with a loud, "Ay-Ay!" before anyone could say anything else.

And thus began the domino effect. One by one, the elders all formed a line and filled out the activity sheets (Connor was certainly happy that everyone was so willing to adopt his idea). Elder Poptarts and Elder Church chose to go out into the village and run a campfire storytelling session. Elder Neeley and Elder Davis went safari hunting. Elder Schrader went in search for a stream to cool off in. Elder Michaels went to go flirt with some Ugandan woman-- which wasn't technically on any of the activity lists, but he'd scribbled 'Romantic association,' in the 'Other,' section, and that was perfectly fine.

Once everyone had left, Connor was, as much as he hated to realise it, completely alone with Elder Price, who was on the couch, deeply concentrated on the magazine he was reading (one of about fifteen that Poptarts had bought for everyone once they'd all gotten excommunicated). It took a good ten minutes of the older missionary gawking at how gorgeous Price looked with his eyebrows knitted together in concentration and the muscles in his arm revealing themselves to support the weight of his head-- oh gosh, did he just bite his lip?-- for him to realise that, much to his dismay, he actually had to talk to him in order to do his own acitivity: sit in silence in his and Elder Thomas' room and try to work out how to actually 'let all his feelings out,' without making him hate himself even more than he already did.

He'd hardly taken three steps toward his fellow missionary before his heart started to flutter and his head grew airy. He was shaking already. "Um. Elder Price? Can I. Can I talk you for a second?" _Come on, McKinley. It's just a moment. Just a few words and then you can be alone._

Dark brown eyes flicked up to look at him, the apprehensiveness fading to amicable curiousity. He gave his award-winning (heart-stopping) smile and folded the page. "Sure! What's up, Elder?"

Oh, dear lord, his voice was so lovely. Connor tried not to look as much like a helpless puppy as he felt. "Uh, I noticed, ah." _Try again. Too nervous._ He cleared his throat. "I noticed that you haven't filled anything out on the Activity Board. I was wondering, maybe, if you were going to?" _Too authoritative. Go back_. "Not- not that you have to, because I mean clearly you're enjoying yourself, but I-"

"No, I was going to do it, actually," Elder Price said, a hint of amusement in his voice as he stood up (Connor had nearly forgotten that he was about three inches shorter than the brunette) and made his way across the room, "I was just waiting to see what you were going to do."

There was no way Connor was going to tell him his actual plan. He might not have been Arnold when it came to making things up, but he had to say something other than the full truth. "Oh," he said as the other boy studied the board, "Well, uh. I was just going to..." He looked around the room briefly before a light switch clicked on (no pun intended) in his head once he caught sight of his sparkly vest. "Going to brush up on my dancing!" Elder Price raised an inquisitive eyebrow, and Connor had to pretend he didn't almost swoon. "Yeah, um. I haven't really been practising regularly like I should have, so. I'm just going to stay in today and work on some, uh. Pirouettes!"

Price seemed to believe it, at least. He grabbed the sharpie, filled something out, and turned around. "Teach me."

Connor nearly choked. "What?"

"Teach me how to dance," he responded. He set the marker down and made his way over, each step bringing the former District Leader closer and closer to an actual panic attack. "I've seen you dance before, Elder, and you're really good. And I want to learn."

"Goodness," McKinley squeaked out, feeling the heat spread from his neck to his ears. "I. Well I mean, I. What-- what did you write on the board?"

"'Dancing with Elder McKinley.'"

Poor Connor nearly fainted. He knew he couldn't pass up the opportunity to spend time with him, even if he also knew that it was going to mess his feelings up. "I-- I'd be honoured to teach you, Elder Price."

The way the younger boy lit up with excitement was probably the best thing Connor McKinley had seen in a long time. "Incredible!"

He very nearly said, "You're incredible," but refrained, and tried (emphasis on the word tried) to sound as professional as possible. "So, um. What do you want to learn?

"I was thinking slow-dance," Elder Price responded, and well, the other boy nearly died. He flashed his all-white, charming smile again, his eyes fond. "And, since we're dance partners, I think it's totally appropriate for us to call each other by our first names. I'm Kevin."

Connor sort of knew that his name was Kevin, but the confirmation certainly helped. "Kevin," he repeated with a smile. Maybe the light must have been hitting Kevin wrong, but his cheeks looked a little pink from where Connor was standing. "I'm Connor."

"Connor," Kevin said. The redhead blushed.

There was a silence in the air for a minute as they stood in front of each other. McKinley felt his palms clam up as he took one single, bold step forward. "Right, so um. Just to confirm, you said slow dance, right?"

Kevin nodded. "Yeah. I slow-danced at prom with one of my friends, but I don't have good footing. I know a little, but, I don't know too much, y'know?"

He hoped it wasn't too awkward when he nodded and asked, "Ah, so. What do you know?"

"Well," Price began, and suddenly he was but a few inches from Connor. "For starters, I know that one of my hands goes here," and oh gosh, oh gosh, oh _fuck_ , suddenly Kevin Price's hand was on Connor's right hip and the ginger was so dizzy that he might have fallen over if it wasn't for, well, _Kevin's hand on his right hip_. "And then I grab your other one." Dear God, Connor was about to pass out. He instinctively clasped onto Kevin's right hand with his own left one and felt a spark shoot up his arm and into his chest, nearly sending him into cardiac arrest. He hoped his hand wasn't too sweaty-- _oh, please, please don't be enough to gross him out._

He was so busy worrying about the fact that Kevin was touching him that he almost didn't realise that they hadn't started dancing. He shook his head at himself and spoke up, voice light. "Just follow my lead," he breathed (gosh, he hoped his breath didn't smell bad), "I'll step back on my right foot, and you step forward so that yours is carefully between the spot where my right foot was and where my left one is currently. Luckily, um. It's very easy to understand once you start doing it."

He stepped back slowly, and sure enough, he felt the weight of Kevin press onto his foot. He yelped.

" _Fuck_ ," Kevin cursed in response (and no, Connor did _not_ make any sound at all, thank you very much). "Sorry, I wasn't paying attention."

The older boy flushed a deeper shade of red and tried to smile through the throbbing in his toes. "It's okay, you're doing great."

They tried it again, this time Kevin stepping back, and after yet another press of foot-on-foot from the brunette, his footing steadily began to improve. After a few seconds of silence and Connor trying to dodge brown eyes, Price actually moved amd carefully twirled his partner (how could he be so charming?) and brought him in so that both of his hands were on his hips and Connor's only option was to put his own freckled arms around the other boy's neck. They were so close now that each time one of them breathed, the other felt it. And Connor wanted to _die_.

"Y'know what?" Kevin said, his voice low and quiet, "You have the prettiest blue eyes I think I've ever seen."

Connor's heart nearly stopped. He actually gasped, "El- Kevin, I-- oh my gosh."

The hands on his hips drew him closer as they danced, and Kevin's eyes were confident yet sincere as they looked back at a shocked ex-District Leader. "I've always wanted to tell you that. I've also always wanted to tell you that I really like the way your freckles make you look like you have little stars on your face, and sometimes I catch myself making constellations out of them. Also, the little gap between your teeth is adorable. And your lips are very soft-looking and sometimes I just really want to kiss you."

How the poor redhead hadn't died yet, he didn't know. But he was blushing so hard that he felt like his head was going to explode. He prayed to Heavenly Father (if He was even still listening) that he wasn't dreaming. Kevin Price-- the perfect Mormon poster boy a few weeks ago, whom Connor had always assumed to be very heterosexual-- just told him he wanted to kiss him.

"I--" Connor found himself stuttering, "I didn't think you were, um."

"I didn't think so either," Price admitted sheepishly. "But then I spent time around you and the other elders, and I thought, 'hey, he's really beautiful,' and, 'wow, I would really like to hold his hand-- heck, I would really like to kiss him.' And at first, I didn't know how to handle it. I thought you hated me because you kind of ran away from me a lot. The moment I found out you didn't, you know, because Poptarts has a hard time keeping his mouth shut, I devised a plan, and I don't know if you've noticed, but I've been trying to get you alone for a good week now."

Wow, Connor thought, first of all, he had a bone to pick with Christopher Thomas. Second of all, he really didn't notice Kevin trying to get him alone at all (then again, the little moments they'd had together that Connor always ran out on did seem pretty coincidental). He was trembling in Kevin's arms, but gosh-- _goddamn it_ , he liked it.

"I had no idea," he all but whispered. "I'm so used to hiding from my feelings and 'turning it off,' that I'm just really oblivious to everything, and I don't mean to be, but this whole letting my feelings out thing is just so har--"

He was cut off abruptly by a set of lips crashing into his own-- more specifically, Kevin Price's very soft, very amazing lips crashing into his own. He didn't want to know how Kevin was such a good kisser (then again, he couldn't tell what a good kisser was, all he knew was that he really liked him and maybe that made him biased), but he didn't care. He closed his eyes and let Kevin's hands cup his face and bring him closer, parting his lips to let the other's tongue explore the insides of his mouth. He wasn't quite sure what to do with his own tongue, so he just gently pushed back, and suddenly Kevin was kissing him hungrily, his hands were running down his back and-- oh _fuck_ , he was grabbing a place Connor never knew he wanted to be grabbed. It was like everything in his Hell Dreams but without the pressing guilt, and it felt _heavenly_.

When they finally separated, they were both breathless, and honestly, Connor kind of wanted to keep going and explore Kevin forever. One of the younger missionary's hands came up and brushed a strand of red hair out of the other boy's face, his eyes a bit darker, but still holding a sweet, affectionate gaze. "Fuck."

"Fuck," Connor agreed.

Kevin leaned in again, this time much more aggressively, and god, could Connor McKinley get used to that.


End file.
